The manufacture of surgical blades of the type which are supplied in individual packages presents a problem in packaging, in that it is essential that the cutting edge not be touched after sharpening. However, the blades must be handled both by manufacturing personnel and the surgeon, and must be maintained in a sterile condition in the package.